thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Idris
The hermit Idris was a Darkness wielder during the 14th Century and a dweller within the Arabian deserts. A mysterious figure by trade, Idris earned a reputation as a kind of boogeyman who murders in the night; earning him the titles of the Dark Wyrm and the Dragon of the Desert. Biography Early Life Idris's background remains wholly ambiguous. All that can be discerned of his past is that he was raised in Saudi Arabia and grew up learning of the various philosophies of the land. These lessons would deeply shape him later in life after he inherited the powers of the Darkness. At some point after manifesting the Darkness, Idris left civilization and took to raiding camps for their wares to make a livelihood. Why he fled was left similarly unanswered; possibly for being rejected for his dark curse or fear of harming a loved one or more personal reasons. Desert's Justice When his sister Samirah is kidnapped by raiders, her brother Mansur seeks out Idris for help in taking her back. For days, Mansur crosses endless fields of sand, entering places the people of the world had forsaken. Eventually, he enters Idris desert and is taken underground by his wyrms. As Mansur is taken to Idris, he reveals to have felt his steps above and he knows why he has sought him out. Idris asks what he has to offer to him for his services. Mansur offers the only thing he has, his body and his life in service to him. And in return he asks to bring his sister back. Idris agrees with this offer. At dusk, Idris and his Darklings attack the raiders camp. His forces quickly slaughter every raider. Idris then approaches the raiders leader and tells him to turn to face his justice and impales him with his sword. With the raiders dead, Mansur runs to Samirah in order to free her, but before he can reach her, Idris captures and twists everyone into creatures of the Darkness, bound to his will. Angry Mansur questions as to why he's doing this as he already offered his own life to him and pleads to free his people. Idris answers that he's claiming Mansur's people as his property as he follows the customs of the Darkness, and along that path good people die. Bringing Witchblade to Balance When Amali, the wielder of the Darkness part of the Witchblade is cast out of her tribe for violent behaviour, Idris finds her and makes her his pupil. When she grows up, she returns to her tribe and attacks them murdering everyone in her path. Around that time, Idris came to Amani, Amali's sister and the wielder of the Angelus part of the Witchblade and told her how she could save her sister, knowing little of his true intentions and identity. Amani followed her sisters trail of destruction, always just a step behind. Until one day, she finally caught up with Amali. The two women finally confront each other, prepared to do kill each other in order to stop one another. A brutal battle ensues and Amali proves victorious, killing her sister by impaling her on her fist. With Amani dead in her arms and Witchblade finally restored, Amali comes back to her senses, realising the horrific thing she has done. Idris calms her down, saying that she did what she had to in order to stop the madness inside of her and bring the world into balance. He adds, that it was a small sacrifice as he takes Amali's hand. Corrupting Angelus In Sinjar Mountains, Northern Iraq, Idris has found and corrupted an Angelus host together with her monks. An agent of Angelus, Abdul Salaam, discovers this and breaks into the monastery. Inside he finds the peaceful congregation of yezidi corrupted into a mindless cult. They proceed to attack Abdul, who fights them back. As he's being overwhelmed, he uses his Angelus Warrior powers to defeat them. He then faces the corrupted Angelus herself. After a tough battle, Abdul manages to kill her and free Angelus from his former lovers body. Abdul then sets his attention to Idris, wanting to kill him for desecrating her body and driving her mad. Idris incapacitates him with his Darkness powers, commending on his efforts in saving his mistress and setting the Angelus free. He then leaves, warning that the next time they will meet, Idris wouldn't be so merciful. With Idris gone, enraged Abdul promises that this isn't over between them. Personality A quiet and brooding hermit, Idris lived his life in isolation; making his home within a network of subterranean caverns of sand and dirt where he kept his treasuries. Idris made his livelihood as a marauder; raiding entire caravans and hoarding their wealth, weaponry, and foods. Despite his amoral nature, Idris followed an Eastern code of honor which demanded that he allow any guest in his home solitude and hospitality for a time in return for something valuable from them. For Idris, he followed his own Path of Darkness - taking loved ones as his reward. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkness: Although he may very well have predated the Estacado bloodline, Idris was nonetheless a wielder of the Darkness and the bearer of its curses. Unlike his successors, Idris's abilities had adapted to the barren environments of the deserts; allowing him to burrow into sandy caverns. ** Mystical Body Armor: Although he was never seen to fully manifest his armor, Idris possessed the same mystical body armor as donned by any host of the Darkness; endowing him with otherworldly strength, endurance, and durability. This armor was seen only briefly as it enveloped his arms in the battle. ** Enhanced Awareness: When Idris lurked underground, he could feel anyone walking through the desert above him. As Mansur collapsed above him, Idris immediately sensed him, even the fact that he was exhausted from his journey. ** Darkling Conjuration: Along ordinary Darklings, Idris could also create giant sand wyrms to kills his enemies and destroy entire camps. ** Creature Conversion: By using appendages created from the Darkness, Idris could convert ordinary humans into beings of darkness, bound to his will. He was also able to corrupt an inexperienced Angelus host into horrifying monster, enslaved to his will. Abilities * Skilled Swordsman: Idris was very skilled sword-fighter. When he attacks the raider camp, he's seen killing multiple raiders with his sword alone. Weaknesses * Powerful Light: Once in direct sunlight, all of Idris creations and powers would disappear, making him completely powerless. Gallery Szanzy30.jpg|Mansur brought to Idris. Szanzy31.jpg|Idris attacking a raider camp. Szanzy32.jpg|Idris enslaving both raiders and their captives. Szanzy18.jpg|Idris calming Amali after she kill her sister. Szanzy27.jpg|Abdul confronting Idris for corrupting Angelus. Category:Comics Characters Category:Darkness Host Category:Human Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Deceased Category:One-Shot Characters